Persistence
by Morghen
Summary: On hold.
1. Chapter One: Persistence

"_Clever girl; you think you know, but you don't know much."_

"Just one Butterbeer?" he asked, for the umpteenth time. He had been chasing after that fiery redhead all week, trying to get her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"Lorcan," she huffed, visibly annoyed. "If I said 'no' yesterday and the day before, why would you possibly think that I would say 'yes' today? Are you that dumb?"

Ignoring her last comment, he smiled slyly, his blue eyes glowing. " 'Cause you know you want to. You just don't realize it yet."

Rose rolled her dark brown eyes and shook her head at him. "Trust me, Lorcan, the last place I would want to be is in Hogsmeade with you."

"So…that's a no?" he asked, with mock-seriousness. He enjoyed teasing her sometimes because she could be so uptight.

"Yes," she told him, crossing her arms.

"So it's a yes. Splendid! I'll meet you outside around two. See ya there, Beautiful." He left her standing there, not sure whether to laugh or yell at him.

It was the first time that they were being allowed to go to the village since they had just recently started their third year. Lorcan had really wanted to go with Rose -he had been harboring a not-so-secret crush on her for quite some time now. He did not think that she was actually going to go with him since she didn't exactly agree but a guy could keep his hopes up.

Later that day, he walked down with his twin brother, Lysander, to the line of people who were waiting to go to Hogsmeade. . They almost looked exactly alike -same height, same features, same pale blond hair -but their eyes were different. Lorcan's were aquamarine in color and had a mischievous glint in them. Lysander's, on the other hand, were pale blue, round, and innocent. Their personalities differed greatly, also -Lorcan was more like his father, while Lysander was his mother's clone.

"Who are you going with?" his twin questioned.

Lorcan smirked, "If everything goes as planned, Rose Weasley."

Lysander raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner and gave his brother a smile. "That's good," he replied in his dreamy voice. "You have been wanting to go with her for awhile."

"Well, she did not actually say 'yes'. I kinda told her to meet me here after she told me 'no'. But like you suggested, I called her beautiful. You told me that the ladies like that, right?"

Shaking his head slowly, Lysander grinned. "They seem to," he told him simply.

"Who are you going to go with?"

The other twin shrugged his shoulders in a careless way. "I don't know. I'm sure I'll see someone down there to hangout with."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Lorcan replied distractedly. "There's Rose -I gotta go." He hurried forward, leaving Lysander by himself.

Arriving at Rose's side, he offered her his hand and said, "Milady."

"Lorcan," she said, irritation filling her voice, "why do you keep pestering me? I said 'no' and I meant it!"

"Well, actually, you said 'yes'," he replied, grinning. "To answer your question, I'm begging you 'cause I really like you, Rose." He cocked his head to the side and smiled goofily at her.

"I know that is not true, L-"

He cut her off, "Clever girl; you think you know, but you don't know much." He shot her a stunning smile and asked again, "One Butterbeer? I'm buying…."

Rose sighed and said, "Only one."

**I love Rose/Lorcan!!! Don't get me wrong, I like Rose/Scorp but that couple has a lot of stories! This might(probably will) turn out to be a multi-chapter fic, so keep an eye out! Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks Mew! Hahaha, yeah, I'm not quite sure why Lysander was the one giving his brother advice 'cause Lysan is not what I would call a 'lady's man', hahaha.  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Lilac

_"__I but know that I love thee whatever thou art."_

_-Thomas Moore._

Even though she wouldn't hold his hand, Lorcan was extremely happy that Rose had agreed to one Butterbeer. He was determined to show her that he was not just another shallow teenaged boy.

He opened the door for her at The Three Broomsticks and they entered the pub. It was packed full of Hogwart students of all ages and they had to push their way forward to find an empty table. After getting one, he pulled her seat out for her and said, "I'll go get the drinks."

Rose simply smiled at him as she twirled her ruby red hair with her fingers.

When Lorcan returned, he set a bottle down in front of her and then took the seat opposite of her. He twisted her bottle cap off and then undid his own. "So," he said, gazing at her, a light smile playing on his lips, "what's up?"

Rose took a sip of her drink and then replied, "Nothing too exciting. I just made the Quidditch team so I've been practicing a lot. With practice and homework, my schedule is pretty hectic."

"I'll have to watch you play sometime," he told her. "What position are you?"

"I'm a Keeper," she answered happily. "Just like my dad."

"Yeah, you are sure a keeper," he teased, sticking his tongue out at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Rose looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

"What's your favorite color?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "Uhh, lilac. Why?"

"I dunno, just curious," he replied, innocently. "If I'm going to be your boyfriend someday I think that I should know these things," he added with a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes and gently kicked him underneath the table.

"Owww!" he whined. "Don't abuse me."

Rose shook her head and asked, "You barely even know me, why are you so determined to go out with me?"

"I but know that I love thee whatever thou art," he quoted with a grin.

She tried not to smile but she was unsuccessful. "Well, what is your favorite color?" she questioned back at him.

"Well, it use to be blue but it has recently changed to lilac."

**The quote "I but know that I love thee whatever thou art" is by Thomas Moore! **

**I know this is short but I hope everyone liked it. Please leave a review!**

**This was done for Mew-Tsubaki's quote challenge that is in HPFC, I suggest that you go and check it out. Thanks Mew for looking this over!  
**


	3. Chapter Three: My Favorite Flower

"_Thou art to me a delicious torment."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"Lorcan," she said, using her annoyed tone that he heard so often, "what are you doing?"

He sent her a bright smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to have dinner with you. Is that a crime?"

"I thought that when I went out for a Butterbeer with you, you'd leave me alone afterwards?" Rose shot at him.

Lorcan gave her an innocent look that he had mastered years ago - a look that made most people's hearts melt but not her ice-cold one. "Rosie," he said, playfully, "that was like, four weeks ago… I am having withdrawals from my favorite flower! Anyway, I thought you had a good time at The Three Broomsticks -you did stay for two drinks and not one like you agreed on."

Rose huffed and replied, "I did not say that I didn't have a good time… I'm just not in the mood to talk to you right now, so could you just leave me alone?"

"Leave you alone?" he fake gasped. "That's unheard of! I'd never do that." He slid into the seat beside her, pushing Albus out of the way.

"I'm only going to keep denying you so you might as well just give up now. I am way too busy to even consider having a boyfriend -not that it would be you if I did decide to have one," she told him, attaching the last part on quickly.

Lorcan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and replied, "That's okay, my little Rose, I don't mind waiting for you -however difficult it may be. 'Thou art to me a delicious torment' ."

Albus cleared his throat loudly and said, "Uhh, can you not call my cousin a 'delicious torment' ever again?"

Lorcan smiled at the dark-haired boy and stated, "I can't make any promises. Wait… If you can get her to go out with me, I'll never call her that again 'cause then she would no longer be a torment." In an afterthought, he muttered to himself, "Though, still delicious."

Hearing his hushed words, Rose kicked him sharply in the shins, quite a bit harder than last time. "I never want to hear you put my name and the word delicious in the same sentence ever again!" She shot him death look.

"Rosie-Posie, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not your personal punching and or kicking bag; you should really think about buying one, though," he told her, grinning widely.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

Lorcan yawned loudly and leaned his head up against her shoulder, her red hair tickling his nose. "I'm sleepy, my darling. May I use your shoulder as a pillow?" he questioned her, looking up hopefully.

Rose took her hand and pushed him off her shoulder, clearly annoyed with him.

"Aww, what's a matter, my flower? Do you not care for blonds?" he asked her, teasingly.

"No, I just don't like annoying gits," she said, shortly.

"I'll change that."

**I hope everyone liked this! Don't forget to leave a review.**

**This was done for mew's quote challenge in HPFC(go look and sign up, it is siriusly fun.) Thanks mew for editing this! I agree that Lorcrose is quite catchy!**

**:)  
**


	4. Chapter Four: Sushi

"_Friendship is born at that moment where one person says to another, 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one!' "_

_-C.S. Lewis_

The warm summer breeze swept his messy blond hair behind him, the rays of sun in his face, as he headed over to the spot where Rose and Lucy were. The two girls were laying in the grass wearing shorts and tank-tops, absorbing the warmth of the sun. As he got closer a sly grin appeared on his face when he noticed that Rose had her eyes closed. He waved to get the other redhead's attention and then pressed a single finger up against his lips, signaling to her to stay quiet. She shot him a smile and nodded her head.

Lorcan creeped up quietly to Rose until his face was inches from hers -he could count each individual freckle that was on her cheeks. "BOO!" he shouted.

She jumped, almost hitting faces with him. A scowl crossed her face as she narrowed her dark eyes and said, "Lorcan, what the hell was that?"

He shot her a look of innocence and replied, "Well, I was hoping that you were going to kiss me." He took a spot beside Rose and reclined on the grass.

"Are you really that desperate?" she asked. Her voice sounded annoyed but he could see a trace of a smile that she was fighting back.

He gave her a big smile and nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, nonchalantly, "but I'm desperate for you, my flower."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why don't you go bother someone else? Go see what your twin is up to since he is the only one actually able to stand being around you."

Lorcan did not take her words in offense because her eyes gave away that she was not really angry with him. When she was upset, they would scrunch together but right now they were glowing. "I would go see my dear brother but, you see, when he sees Dominique it is like talking to a tree. Look," he said, pointing in the direction of the golden-haired boy next to the lake. "He is in a total daze 'cause Miss Veela over there has him all love-struck." Next, he pointed in the direction that his brother was staring and, sure enough, there was Dominique.

Lucy giggle and said, "Awww, they would make a cute couple. Dontcha think?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I suppose so. You know who would make an even cuter couple?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, already knowing the answer, and questioned, "Who?"

"Rose and me! I think we'd be cute together. Don't you agree?" He slide close to Rose, who held out a hand so he wouldn't touch her.

Rose shot her cousin a look of death when Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically. "I think you too would make the cutest couple at Hogwarts!"

"See, Rose, I'm not the only one," Lorcan said, a smile of triumph spreading across his fine features. When she did not reply, he asked the two of them, "Hey, you ladies hungry? I know that I could really use some sushi at the moment."

Rose sat up quickly and stared down at him, a look of surprise etched on her face. "You like sushi...?"

"Yeah, why? I had some at a Muggle restaurant with my family over Christmas break…," he said, looking up at her, slightly confused.

"I just didn't think that any other wizards or witches, especially you, would know about sushi… My mum is a Muggleborn and she brought some home one day. I was the only one who liked it… I haven't had any in ages."

"Well, you're in luck, my Rosie-Posie, 'cause my mum just sent me some this morning," he told her with a grin.

She smiled down at him and said, "Lorcan, I'd love you forever if you shared some with me!" Her eyes widened in shock as she understood what had just came out of her mouth. "I meant as a friend," she added on, hurriedly.

"Friend?" he repeated, cocking his head to the side as he thought it over. "I think that I could live with that."

**Yay for Rose and Lorcan being friends! Will they ever become more than just friends? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, hahaha. Please review!**

**Mew, I siriusly appreciate you betaing my stories! (That never gets old, siriusly!)**

**:D  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Gravity

_"Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love." _

_-Albert Einstein_

He sat on the bleachers and watched her fly around in the air -her long scarlet hair streaming behind her, a look of determination on her face. She was practicing Qudditch with a handful of her relatives just for fun since the season was all over. They only had a few days of school left until they returned back to their houses for summer vacation.

To Lorcan's dismay, he still had not won Rose over. Although she had gotten a lot more civil towards him, she remained certain that she did not want a relationship. He tried to tone down the pestering because he understood her reasons. Lorcan still kept a flame of hope alive -maybe it wouldn't happen this year but there was always the next.

Lorcan watched as she flew down and landed gracefully on the grassy ground. With a bright smile on her face, Rose climbed up the bleachers and took a seat next to him. "I wish that you would have played with us, you know? You looked so bored just watching."

He smiled faintly and replied, "I'm no good at Quidditch; I like to watch you guys, though."

"I wanted to hangout with you before school ends for the year and I don't think that you watching me play Quidditch qualifies." She pouted her bottom lip slightly, giving him a look that made him melt.

"My Rose, what do you want to do then?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and considered it for a moment. "If it wasn't getting dark out I would suggest a walk by the lake, but I guess we could play chess or something…."

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Lorcan questioned her with a sly grin.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just do not want to stay out past curfew."

"Come on, Rosie-Posie, we are going for a walk." He took her small hand in his and stood up.

"Lorcan," she said, getting to her feet, "I don't want to get in trouble…"

"My Dear, we won't. Do you think that I would go along with anything that could get you in trouble?" he asked, mock-offended.

"Fine," she said, pursing her lips. She kept a hold on his hand and they made their way towards the lake.

Rose looked over at him and asked, "What are you going to do on summer vacation?'

Lorcan shrugged his shoulders carelessly and replied, "I dunno. My mom and dad mentioned something about Spain, but nothing is final. What about you?"

"Spain would be loads of fun!" she said, her eyes glowing. "As for me, I don't really have any plans -not yet."

"Ahh, I'm sure you'll find something to do," he said to her, squeezing her hand. "Just don't be too busy and forget to write to me 'cause I'll most definitely miss my favorite flower."

"I won't," she said with a smile. "I'll write to you if you promise to write back."

"Of course I'll reply! I pinky swear!" He held out his free hand and offered her his pinky.

Rose wrapped finger around his and replied, "Now it's official -you can't break a promise."

"Rosie, I would never break a promise that I made -especially to you," he told her, looking at her with a smile.

"Lorcan…" Rose started nervously. "Can I ask you, ummm, something?"

He looked over at her, anxiousness etched on his face, "Uhh, yeah?"

She bit her lip nervously, "Well, I was… I was wondering if you wan-" Her foot caught on a stump, causing her to fall forward.

Lorcan reached out and caught her around the waist, saving her from landing roughly on her face. He set her back on her feet and said, "That was close."

Rose, a shocked look on her face, stood only a few inches from him -her deep brown eyes, wide, were locked with his ocean blue ones. They stood awkwardly like that for a moment and then Rose closed her eyes and leaned slowly forward.

Lorcan did the same and their lips locked -it was a very soft and inexperienced kiss but he felt like he was in heaven. They slowly pulled apart, surprise etched on both of their faces, as they just looked at each other -one waiting for the other to talk first.

"Ahhh, what were you saying?" he asked, nervously. He thanked Merlin that it was dark out because he knew that his cheeks must have been as red as her hair.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out over the summer…?" Rose replied, her eyes still a bit wide.

"I would love to, Rosie," Lorcan said, his smile wider than ever.

**Awww, aren't they cute? Don't forget to review!  
**

**Thanks Mew for betaing this!  
**

**:D  
**


	6. Chapter Six: Mixed Signals

_"Women are made to be loved, not understood."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

Lorcan beamed happily as he pranced into the Great Hall and over to Rose. The night before had been a dream come true for him –a perfect way to end his third year at Hogwarts.

He slid onto the bench between the girl of his affections and her cousin, Lily. "Morning, my flower," he greeted, smiling widely.

Rose did not look up as she mumbled, "G'morning."

Lorcan wrinkled his forehead at the tone of her voice –was she not happy to see him? Had she totally forgot about what had happened between them the night before? He shook these thoughts from his mind –she was probably just tired… "So, only one more day left at school," he stated, trying to start a conversation with her. "When did you want to hangout? I'll be at my grandfather's house for a week or so and he lives really close to your grandparents' house -we could meet up then, if you'd like?"

"I don't know," she replied, shortly.

He shot her a quizzical look but remained unfazed by her irritableness. Wanting to be affectionate to her, he reached out and covered one of her hands with his.

Pulling out of his grasp quickly, she snapped, "Don't!"

Okay, now he was confused and had the right to be. "Uhh, Rose, I was all good to snog last night but now I can't even hold your hand…? What's wrong with you?"

Rose turned, her fiery hair flying behind her, and she sent him a look of death that was a worthy component of a Basilisk's. "Do you mind not announcing that to everyone?" she snapped.

"Uhhh, why? Embarrassed that you gave me a big ol' snog last night?" he shot back bitterly.

Lily leaned over his shoulder, giggling. "You kissed Lorcan?"

Rose's cheeks turned a shade of red that was deeper than her hair and her brown eyes narrowed. "NO! Well, I…umm-"

The blond cut her off, "Yeah she did. I don't know what's up with her now. I mean, she was the one who kissed me!"

Lily laughed again and replied, "Aww, I knew you guys would get together sooner or later."

"We are NOT together!" Rose shouted furiously as she got up and stormed out of the hall.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and murmured something that sounded like, "PMSing…"

"PMSing?" he repeated, confused.

"Uhh, her 'time of the month'?"

"Uh, oh, OH!" Lorcan laughed and said, "Way too much info, Lily!"

She smiled and asked, "Well, aren't you going to go after her?"

He shrugged half-heartedly. "I dunno… I don't want to make it worse, but I don't even know why she is mad."

"Just go to the Quidditch Pitch and talk to her," she suggested.

"The pitch?"

"Where else would she go?" Lily questioned as she returned to her breakfast.

Lorcan nodded his head and replied, "True… I'll talk to you later." He got up from the bench and exited the room in the same direction as Rose had.

He wrinkled his nose as he stepped out into the rain –he, unlike his brother, despised the rain.

By the time he reached the pitch, he was soaking wet –head –to-toe. He looked up in the sky but he was unable to spot her –he had more success when he scanned over the stands. Sitting with her face in her hands was Rose. He made his way over to her and took a seat beside her. "What's wrong?" he questioned, tentatively.

She raised her head and looked at him. "I'm so confused," she told him simply.

"Rose, if you want me to just forget about last night I will," he offered. As much as he didn't want to, he would do it if it made her happy again.

"No, no, it's not that… Well, it is that, but… I don't even know!" She buried her face back into her hands and groaned.

He patted her lightly on the back and told her, "You can tell me, Rosie-Posie. I promise that I won't be offended by whatever you have to say." He gave her a crooked smile even though she couldn't see it.

Rose looked back up at him and sighed. "Okay. I like you, Lor, but I don't want a relationship right now."

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to act nonchalant even though he felt slightly hurt. "Then we can just be friends –I don't mind that, Rose, as long as that is what will make you happy."

She bit her lip nervously as she looked up at him. "But… I don't want to be just friends…. I won't be content with that."

A faint grin played on his lips as his hopes rose again. "You know that you're confusing, right? That's okay, though, 'cause I like you anyways."

Rose rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Lorcan shook his head eagerly and replied, "Nah, my favorite flower, you're perfect."

She smiled slightly as she cocked her head to the side, thinking over her situation. After a few minutes of silence, she nodded her head and told him, "I think I've made up my mind."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, his heart racing.

"Mhmm," she replied as she leaned towards him.

It took all of the self-control that he had to pull back before their lips touched. Only a few centimeters away, he looked at her and whispered, "You're not actually embarrassed to be snogging me, right?"

The concern that filled his voice made her smile as she shook her head and closed the gap between them.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review, please!**

**Thanks Mew for beta-ing this! I think Lorcan would be a great name for a kid! I, actually, plan to name my kids if I have any after HP characters, lol!**

**:D  
**


End file.
